


WOWOWIN!

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands Kaisoo, M/M, Tindero Kyungsoo, Tricycle Driver Jongin, kaisoo with kids, kim family, wowowin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: bukod sa pangarap ng mag-asawang kyungsoo at jongin na makita si kuya wil sa personal, pinapangarap din nilang maambunan ng swerte para sa kanilang pamilya. at nang dahil sa pambihirang pagkakataon, sa wakas... matutupad na rin nila ang kanilang matagal nang pinapangarap.





	WOWOWIN!

**Author's Note:**

> habang katext ko no'ng isang araw ang aking kaibigang si todorokiz, bigla lang pumasok sa isip ko itong wowowin. nakakatuwa rin kasi minsang manood at makinig sa mga kwento nung mga sumasali rito. saka, tuwang tuwa lang talaga ako no'ng biyernes!!! sana maramdaman niyo 'yung kilig at saya ko sa pamamagitan ng bagong kwentong ito!
> 
> handog ko ito kay kuya wil pati na rin sa mga magulang na kahit mahirap ang buhay ay patuloy na naghahanap-buhay para sa kanilang mga anak at pamilya!!!
> 
> enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~

araw ng miyerkules at patapos na ang araw sa trabaho ng tindero sa itlugan na si kyungsoo. marami-rami na rin ang kinita niya sa pagbebenta ng itlog kahit na alanganing araw ngayon. medyo pagod na siya dahil na rin sa mula umaga pa niyang pagkayod-kabayo. kailangan kasi talaga niyang magbanat ng buto upang may pang-tustos sila sa kanilang tatlong anak ng asawang tricycle driver na si jongin. naging abala naman si jongin sa pamamasada sa araw na ito. alas singko na rin ng hapon at marami na siyang naisakay na pasahero. sapat na siguro ang kinita niya sa maghapon kaya naman naisipan niyang tawagan ang asawa kung tapos na ba ito sa pagtatrabaho. nang maputol ang tawag, agad na nagbyahe nang ilang minuto si jongin mula sa terminal ng tricycle tungo sa itlugan na nasa palengke. araw araw niya kasing sinusundo ang kabiyak. ayaw niya talagang pag-komyutin nang mag-isa ang asawa lalo na’t may kalayuan ang kanilang bahay. at saka mahirap na’t iba pa naman ang panahon ngayon. di talaga maiiwasan minsan, dahil lapitin pa naman ng kahit sino ang asawa niyang si kyungsoo. hindi naman niya mapipigilan dahil sa hindi maitatanggi nitong angking kagandahan at kakyutan. kaya siya na lang ang gumagawa ng paraan para di mapahamak ang asawa.

 

“hoy kyungsoo! ayan na ex boypren mo oh. sinusundo ka na! maaga yata...may date pa ba kayo? magpaalam ka muna kay sir suho!” biro ng kargador na si sehun nang maispatan ang kumpareng nitong si jongin na ipinarada ang tricycle na sinikap nilang pag-ipunan mag-asawa. agad namang bumaba sa sasakyan at binati ni jongin ang kumpare. pagkatapos ay tumayo siya sa tapat ng itlugan at sinilip ang asawang abala sa pagliligpit at pag-aayos ng mga itlog at tray.

 

“psst... mahal...” mahinang bulong sa kabiyak ng nakangiting si jongin. hindi agad sumagot si kyungsoo. baka hindi narinig kaya’y tahimik na lang na pinagmasdan ni jongin ang asawa. ito ang paborito niyang gawain kapag hinihintay ang asawa. wiling-wili siyang pinanuod ang asawa pero ilang minuto lang ay...

 

“kyungsoo! ang gwapo naman talaga niyang asawa mo e. kala ko may artistang bibili ng itlog. sundo mo pala. hihihi. kakilig~” singit naman ng usiserang tindera na si joy na sa kabilang pwesto lang. kinikilig pa at akala mo’y kinikiliti ito sa kanyang tagiliran.

 

tsk. tsk. tsk.

 

ito naman ang hindi gusto ni kyungsoo kapag nadaan si jongin sa palengke. maraming napapatingin at napapaulit pa ng tingin dahil sa pambihirang karisma ng asawa... matangkad, gwapo, matipuno, makisig at ano pa ba... yummy??? hindi naman artista ang kanyang kabiyak pero sadyang artistahin ito at lapitin din talaga, mapa-babae o kahit alien man. kulang na lang ay maglaway sila at pagkaguluhan siya ng madla. pero wala namang ibang magawa si kyungsoo kapag dadaan sila sa maraming tao kundi, kumapit na lang nang mahigpit sa matipunong katawan ng asawa. pinagtitinginan talaga sila... e sa gwapo ba naman ng mahal niya. at maswerte talaga si kyungsoo dahil loyal sa kanya ang asawa niya. syempre, ganun din naman si jongin sa kanya. kaya hindi rin maiwasang may maiinggit at o kaya pumuri sa dalawa.

 

“hala! teka lang my labs! may nililigpit lang ako nang konti. hintay mo ko. uwi na rin tayo, ha~“ malambing na sigaw ni kyungsoo na aligaga na sa pagdating ng asawa niyang naghihintay sa labas. kailangan munang magligpit bago iwan ang tindahan.

 

ngumiti si jongin bilang tugon at hinayaan munang magligpit ng tindahan ang asawa. di katagala’y lumabas na rin si kyungsoo. hinabilin na lang niya kay sehun ang padlock ng tindahan saka sumakay sa kanilang tricycle.

 

—

 

palubog na ang araw nang makauwi ang mag-asawa sa kanilang payak na tahanan. sinalubong naman sila ng kanilang tatlong anak na pawisan pa at tila kagagaling lang sa labas matapos maglaro.

 

“hay naku, taeoh! pawisan ka na naman! tapos niyo na ba ang assignment niyo ha?” bati ni kyungsoo sa kanilang panganay na agad naman siyang niyakap nang mahigpit. sumunod naman dito ang pagyakap ng pangalawa at bunso nilang anak. napaupo silang lahat sa kanilang sala set. ramdam man ng mag-asawa ang pagod mula sa pagtatrabaho pero unti-unti itong nawala nang makita at mayakap ang mga anak.

 

“mga anak naman! gabi na! ba’t amoy araw pa kayo?!?!?!” ingit ni kyungsoo sa mga anak habang sila’y niyayakap niya pabalik.

 

“tinapos na po namin ni kuya taeoh yung homwok ko bago kami maglaro. tinulungan nya po ako, dada.” magalang na sagot ng pangalawa nilang si jongkyung.

 

“aba! very good naman tong si kuya jongkyung at kuya taeoh. eh... si bunso ba? may assignment ka ba?” puri naman ni jongin sa mga anak sabay yakap sa mga ito.

 

“w-w-wala po kami asswignemt bwukas, papa.” sagot naman ng bunsong si insoo.

 

“anak, assignment. hindi, asswignemt... kaw nga, ulitin mo…” natatawang tinama at ipinapaulit ni kyungsoo ang pagbigkas ng anak. samantlang, hindi naman mapigilan ang paghagikgik ng kanyang papa at mga kuya.

 

“asswignemt.” siguradong sinagot ni insoo.

 

“isa pa, bibi. as-sign-ment.” napailing na lang si kyungsoo na halatang nagpipigil din ng tawa.

 

“as-swignemt.” ngayon, kunot-noong bumigkas ang bunso. hindi niya kasi mabigkas nang ayos.

 

“hahahahaha insooooOoO. isa pa... assignment. sabay tayo ha.”

 

“as-sign-ment.... assignment!” sabay na binigkas ng mag-ama’t nagawa namang itama ng bunso ang pagsasalita.

 

“ayan!!! beri gud! pahinga lang kayo nang onti ha~ pagkatapos, maglilinis na ng katawan! lilinisan kayo ni dada! hindi makakakain ng hapunan ang amoy paksiw ang kilikili! sige kayoo~! masarap pa naman iluluto ko mamaya~” biro ni kyungsoo sa kanilang mga anak. pagkatapos ay tumayo siya at pumasok sa kwarto ng mga anak para kumuha ng twalya. ayaw ni kyungsoo na napapabayaan ang mga bata. kaya kahit dugyot kung umuwi mula sa paglalaro, sinisiguro niyang malinis pa rin sila para iwas sakit. mahal na mahal niya talaga ang mga anak. kahit saksakan sila ng kulit paminsan. panay lalaki pa naman at awa ng diyos, hindi pa naman siya hina-high blood sa mga ito.

 

“nga pala mga anak, bago kayo maglinis ng katawan ay pakibukas naman ‘yang tv at wowowin na yata... pagod lang si papa niyo.” utos ni jongin na pahiga na sa kanilang sofa. inaantok na siya ngunit gusto niyang mapanood ang paborito nilang show bago maggabi. paborito rin kasi nilang mag-anak si kuya wil. hindi buo ang kanilang maghapon, kung hindi sila makakapanood ng wowowin.

 

“bukas na po, pa!” aniya ni taeoh na siyang gumawa sa utos ng ama.

 

“hala! nagsimula na yata!”

 

**SA MGA ARTISTAHIN O KAYA NAMA’Y TALENTED NA TINDERO AT TINDERA SA DIYAN SA PALENGKE O TALIPAPA, MAG-AUDITION NA KAYO BUKAS! ALAS TRES NG HAPON. HANAPIN LANG SI SIR JUN. BAKA KAYO NA ANG MAKAPAGLARO SA WILLIE OF FORTUNE NGAYONG DARATING NA BIYERNES AT MAY TYANSANG MAKAPAG-UWI NG MEGA JACKPOT PRIZES SA PERA O KAHON!!!**

“hala! kyungsoo! mahal! artistahin daw at talented na tindero sa palengke! sali ka oh! baka manalo tayo ng bahay at lupa! hehehehehehe” laking tuwa ni jongin nang madatnan ang segment na ito sa wowowin. kahit naman parang palaging nakasigaw ang mga hosts nito ay pinanunuod pa rin niya ang palabas. nangangarap yata si jongin na maambunan din sila ng pera ni kuya wil.

 

“ha? ano ‘yun, mahal?” sigaw ni kyungsoo na na hindi narinig nang maigi ang sinabi ng asawa. nasa banyo kasi siya at sinisimulang paliguan ang mga anak.

 

“sa wowowin, my labs! ang maglalaro raw sa biyernes ay mga artistahin at talented na tindero sa palengke! pwedeng pwede ka! mag-audition ka na bukas!”

 

“nako, jongin ha! wala tayong oras para dyan...”

 

“ano po ‘yun, dada? sasali po kayo sa wowowin?!!!!” tanong ni taeoh na nagsasabon ng katawan at sumingit sa usapan ng mga magulang.

 

“wala ‘yon kuya. may trabaho si dada kaya di ko pa pwedeng makita si kuya wil.”

 

“waaaaah si kuUUuUUya wil, dada? makikita mo po siya?” sabik naman na tanong ng pangalawang anak na si jongkyung na kasalukuyang binabanlawan na ni kyungsoo.

 

“haaay! hindi anak. sabi lang ni papa mo ‘yun. pero hindi...”

 

“kala ku po, makikita mu na si kuya wil eh. sayang po, dada. gusto ku rin sya makita po.” dismayadong sagot ni jongkyung sa ama. patapos na rin sila sa paglilinis ng katawan.

 

“yaan mo bebi, makikita rin natin si kuya wil... hehehe. tara mga anak at magpunas na nang makapagbihis na kayo. magluluto pa ako ng hapunan.” aya ni kyungsoo sa mga anak na nakatapis pa ng twalya’t nangangatog dahil sa malamig na ang simoy ng hangin. binibihisan ni kyungsoo ang bunso samantalang, ang dalawang panganay ay hinayaan na niyang magbihis dahil kaya na naman nila ito. ilang minuto lang ay mabango’t malinis nang muli ang kanilang mga anak. sila’y naupo sa tabi ng kanilang papa at nakinood din ng wowowin.

 

“papa, sasali ba si dada sa wowowin?” tanong naman ni jongkyung sa papa jongin niya.

 

“sasali si dada kung gusto niya... ‘di ba mahal? gusto mo naman sumali?”

 

“jongin... gusto ko sana. alam mo naman, pangarap natin iyon eh… kaso lang... paano?” nag-aalangan si kyungsoo. sayang naman at pagkakataon niya na sana ito para makita sa national television at ma-discover ng mga producer...

 

biro lang... pero pagkakataon na sana ito ni kyungsoo upang masubukan ang kanyang kapalaran. medyo imposible man pero pangarap niya talagang mapanalunan ang mega jackpot na naaglalaman ng isang brand new car, isang house & lot, at ang tumataginting na isang milyong piso. sobra sobra man siguro siya kung mangarap, pero hindi naman ito masama...

 

libre lang mangarap, sabi nga sa isang kanta.

 

“sasamahan kita mag-audition, my labs. hahabilin na lang natin ang mga bata kina ate irene. bukas lang naman iyon at saka sa biyernes... malay natin, di ba baka makapasok ka!?” suhestyon ni jongin na talagang hinihikayat ang asawa.

 

“talaga? sasamahan mo ako?” ngiting-ngiting sagot ni kyungsoo. natutuwa siya kasi sasamahan siya ng asawa. mukhang marami ang sasali at pipila pero wala na iyon kay kyungsoo. gagawin niya ito para sa pamilya, lalong lalo na sa kanilang tatlong supling.

 

“oo naman, mahal. mga tanghali tayo umalis bukas baka kasi maraming mag-audition.”

 

“yeheeeey! sige my labs. na-excite tuloy ako. makikita na ako sa tv!!! pero magluluto na muna ako. alam kong gutom na gutom na ang mag-aama ko. hihi” tuwang-tuwang sinambit ni kyungsoo at saka dumiretso sa kanilang kusina.

 

“kailangan mo ng tulong, my labs?” alok ni jongin sa kabiyak.

 

“hindi na, papa. okay na ako rito.” tugon ni kyungsoo na nagsimula nang magluto ng kanilang hapunan. matapos ito’y sabay sabay silang kumain sa hapag-kainan at saka nagpasya nang magpahinga.

 

—

 

mahaba ang pila sa studio pero hindi ito inalintana ng mag-asawa. tumungo sila sa audition para magbakasakaling maiuuwi nila ang mega jackpot. matapos magpalista ng pangalan ay pinraktis munang kaunti ni kyungsoo ang kanyang inihandang talent. mabuti na ri’t nagbaon siya ng dasal pampaalis ng kaba. sana talaga ay makuha siya bilang isa sa mga tatlong maglalaro ngayong biyernes. medyo kabado man ay narinig ni kyungsoo na tawagin ang pangalan niya. saka siya pumasok sa audition room, nagpakilala’t nagpakita ng kanyang talent. habang ang asawang si jongin ay nasa labas lamang at naghihintay. ilang minuto lang ay lumabas na si kyungsoo na may ngiting abot tenga. tuwang-tuwa at sinabing...

 

“mahAAAAAaaAAL! maglalaro ako sa willie of fortune bukaAAaaaaS!!!”

 

“talaga???!!! abaaa! galingan mo bukas ha?” tuwang-tuwang sambit ni jongin na ngayo’y binabalot sa yakap ang kanyang asawa.

 

“tara na, jongin. napagod ako talaga ako sa pagpila... kain muna tayo tapos uwi na tayo. napagod talaga ako. saka kailangan kong mag-beauty rest. makikita kasi tayo sa tv bukas...”

 

—

 

alas otso na ng gabi at nakauwi rin ang mag-asawa at nadatnan nilang tulog ang mga anak.

 

“salamat, ate irene ha. pagdasal mo kami at sana manalo ako bukas.” mahinang sambit ni kyungsoo sa kanilang ate ni jongin. hininaan nya lang ang boses dahil baka magising ang mga anak. balak din nila itong surpresahin bukas na makikita na nila sa tv ang kanilang dada at papa, kasama ang paborito nilang si kuya wil.

 

“naku! kyungsoo, wala iyon! galingan mo na lang bukas at basta balatuhan mo na lang ako ah. pang-meryenda lang namin nina rahee at raeon. hehehe charot lang. uwi na ako ha. bukas na lang uli., kyungsoo, jongin… mwa.” sagot naman sa kanya ng ate nila na bumeso pa sa kanya bago nilisan ang kanilang tahanan.

 

habang papahiga na sa kanilang kama ay hindi maialis ni kyungsoo ang ngiti dahil malapit nang matupad ang kanyang pangarap... una, ang makita sa tv... sumunod, ang makita si kuya wil... at ang pangatlo, ang manalo ng mega jackpot! dahil sa haba ng kanilang araw ay masayang natulog ang mag-asawa.

 

—

 

nagtipon-tipon ang pamilya kim sa kanilang salas at sabay sabay silang nanunuod ng telebisyon. kahit na abscbn tv plus ang gamit nila, nakatutok sila sa kabilang estasyon at pinanunuod ang wowowin.

 

“tita irene, makikita po ba namin sa tv sina dada at papa? nasaan na po ba sila?” nagtatakang tanong ni taeoh dahil hindi niya pa nakikita ang mga magulang simula pa kahapon.

 

“intayin na lang natin, kuya taeoh. lalabas din sa tv sina dada at papa mo!”

 

“ha? anu pu twita iwene??? lalabas pu sa twivi si papa jongnyin at dada suuu? kinain pu ba sila ng twivi?” inosenteng asal ng nagtatanong na bunso. ikinatawa naman ito ng kanyang mga kuya.

 

“insooooo~ hindi kinain sina papa at dada mo. makikita mo sila sa “twivi” kasi nasa wowowin si dada mo!” mahinahong pinaliwanag ng tita sa kanyang pamangkin.

 

—

 

“NGAYON SUGAR AT KIRAY! IPAKILALA NA NATIN ANG MGA MAGLALARO SA WILLIE OF FORTUNE!” sigaw ni kuya wil sa mga manonood na kasama nila sa studio. hudyat na ito para simulan ang inaabangan na segment ng pamilya kim. sakto naman sa pagtawag ng kanyang panglan ang pagpasok ni kyungsoo sa set. suot suot niya ang kanilang uniporme sa itlugan na sunvisor at t-shirt na may nakasulat pa sa likod na “itlog ni suho”. pumapalakpak at patalon-talon pang tumungo sa gitna na sinamahan pa niya ng malaking ngiti sa kanyang hugis-puso labi. at akala mo’y hindi na ito makakita dahil parang guhit na lamang ang kanyang mga mata. sa sobrang pagkakangiti, hindi maiwasang mapansin ni kuya wil ang ating bida.

 

“HALA, HIJO! SIGURADO KA BANG DITO ANG PUNTA MO? PINAYAGAN KA BA NG NANAY AT TATAY MO?”

 

“kuya wil naman! nasa tamang edad na naman po ako! grabe kayo!!!” tutol ni kyungsoo kay kuya wil na malamang sa malamang ay napagkamalan siyang bata.

 

“ANO NGA PALANG PANGALAN MO HIJO?”

 

“kyungsoo po kuya wil… kyungsoo kim!!! 25 yEeaaRs oLd po pero mukhang 18 lang!!! taga novaliCHEs, QUEzOn ciTyyYYYyy!!! woOoOOOoH! sir suhO!!! nasa wowowin na po ako! sensya na di ako nakapasok sa trabahOooOOo! wooooOOOh!” excited na pakilala ni kyungsoo sa mga tao. kahit naman hindi tinatanong kung ilang taon at taga saan siya ay sinabi pa rin niya. todo sigaw pa siya at animo’y nakasakay sa rollercoaster. halatang sabik na sabik si kyungsoo kay kuya wil at nag-request pa sa artista kung maaari ba siyang yumakap sa kanya.

 

“kuUuuuYa wil!!! ang gwapo niyo po pala talaga sa personal!!! grabEEeEEEEEEEEeeeee! pwede pong payakap?!!”

 

“HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA. IKAW BATA KA. SIGE LANG.” tuwang tuwang tugon ni kuya wil na niyakap naman pabalik si kyungsoo na inaamoy amoy siya.

 

“hala!!! kuYa wil!!! totoO ngaAAAaAAaaA! ang bango banGoooOO niyO rin pO tALagaAAAaAAAA! wOoooh!” nagtatatalon na sa kilig si kyungsoo dahil hindi niya akalain na ngayong araw, maisasakatuparan niyang makita si kuya wil. hindi lang sa malayuan! may kasama pang yakap!

 

“HAHAHAHA! SALAMAT KYUNGSOO. KUMUSTA KA NAMAN? ANO BANG PINAGKAKAABALAHAN MO SA BUHAY?”

 

“ahhhh… kuya wil. nagtitinda po ako ng itloooOg ni sir suho! este sa itlugan po ni sir suho. kuya wil!!! dyan po sa amin sa may nOvaliiicheS!!! woooOOoOoh!”

 

“HAHA! ANG SAYA SAYA MO YATA KYUNGSO…”

 

“kyungsoo po, kuya wil. kyungsoo…”

 

“AY! SORRY. KYUNGSOO, BA’T PARANG ANG SAYA SAYA MO YATA?”

 

“kuya wiL!!!! masaya po talaga ako!!! kasiii naman! ɴᴀᴋɪᴛᴀ ᴋᴏOOᴏᴏ ɴᴀ ʀɪɴ ᴋAʏʸᴼᵒᵒ ˢᵃ ᵖᵉᴿˢᵒᴺᵃᵃᴬᴬᴬᴬᵃᵃᴸ!!!” sobrang sabik lang talaga si kyungsoo na makita ang idolo kaya’t pati sa pagsasalita nito’y napapatinis na ang boses. kala mo, siya si regine velasquez.

 

habang si jongin naman ay nakatakip na ang mukha. natatawa sa inaasal ng asawa. ramdam niya man ang saya nito ngunit siya ngayo’y hindi gaanong kumportable sa kinatatayuan. siya kasi’y nasa may sulok kasama ang studio audience na bahagyang nagkakagulo sa kanya.

 

“pangarap kasi talaga naming mga anak ko na makita ka kuya wil!!! kaso sayang hindi ko sila naisama rito… pwede po ba silang batiin??? baka nanunuod po sila ngayon… mga anak!!! woooooOOoOooh!!! taeoh! jongkyung! insoo!!! hello world!!! andito na si dada!!! artista na si dada! kita niyo ko sa tv????? Hiiiii!!! waaaaaaaah ganda ko di ba??? upo lang kayo diyan ha! ‘wag pasasakitin ang ulo ni tita irene! hello ate kong maganda!!! saka, hello rin sa mga cute kong pamangkin, rahee!!! raeon! stay put lang kayo dyan!” kumakaway kaway at pumoposing posing pa si kyungsoo habang hinahanap kung saang camera titingin.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAKATUWA NAMAN ‘TONG SI KYUNGSOO. TAAS NG ENERGY AH. PERO MAY ANAK KA NA? HINDI HALATA HA. AKALA KO TALAGA KANINA DIESE OTSO KA LANG.” sabi niya kay kyungsoo habang siya’y nakatitig dito.

 

“meron na po kuya wil!!! tatlo po sila… panay lalaki po!!!”

 

“ABA! TATLONG ANAK AGAD?” gulat na gulat na tanong ni kuya wil. sa totoo lang ay hindi niya inisip na may anak na ang “binatang” kaharap.

 

“yes po, kuya wil!” pagmamalaki ni kyungsoo nang may ngiti sa labi.

 

“SO IKAW AY MAY ASAWA NA, KYUNGSOO?”

 

“meron po kuya wil! more than 8 years na po kaming magkasama, kuya wil!”

 

“8 YEARS? ABA! ANG TAGAL NA RIN PALA HA. ANONG TRABAHO NG MISTER MO?”

 

“tricycle driver lang po, kuya wil!!!!” sigaw ni kyungsoo nang may pagmamalaki. hindi naman niya sinasadyang mabanggit ang salitang “lang” nang sagutin ang tanong.

 

“ABA. KYUNGSOO. DI DAPAT NATIN NILA-LANG ANG MGA TRICYCLE DRIVER... KUNG WALA SILA AY BAKA DI TA—”

 

“aaaah… sorry sorry! OPO KUYA WIL!!! tricycle DRiVEr Po ang aSawa koOO! kUya WiLLLLL!!!! sobrang sipag po ng mister kong ‘yan. talaga kuya wil! bigyan nga natin ng jacket yan!” proud na proud talaga si kyungsoo sa asawa niyang ngayon ay nagpipigil sa paghagikgik dahil sa pagpapatawa ng niya.

 

si jongin naman ay pilit pang nagtatakip ng mukha dahil bentang benta talaga ang mga jokes ng kanyang asawa. ngunit kahit anong tago ay napansin pa siya pati ng mga wowowin dancers na nagkukumpulan sa gilid, nagbubulungan at may malanding paghagikgik sa nahihiyang si jongin. nakita naman ni kuya wil ang tagpong ito at tinawag ang kanilang atensyon.

 

“HOY! MGA BRUHA! ANONG TINATAWA TAWA NIYO DYAN HA?”

 

may maputing dancer na lumapit sa lalaking host at saka tinuro ang nahihiyang lalaki sa kabilang sulok at sabay sabing… “si kuya kasing nakatayo sa gilid, ang gwapo kuya wil. la lang po… kala lang kasi namin artista…”

 

“KAYO TALAGA! BAKA NAMAN MAY ASAWA NA YANG LALA—”

 

hindi pa man natatapos sa sasabihin si kuya wil ay pinutol na ito ni kyungsoo.

 

“hala!!! tama ka po! mister ko po yan! kuya wil!”

 

“ABA! E KASAMA MO PALA NGAYON ANG MISTER MO EH! SIYA BA ‘YON? IPAKILALA MO NGA MUNA KYUNGSOO!”

 

“sige po! hehe… ahhh… IPINAPAKILALA KO PO PALA SA INYO… ANG AKING GWAPONG GWAPO, MACHONG MACHO, SUPER MABAIT, MAAALAHANIN, MASIPAG AT MAPAGMAHAL NA ASAWAAAA!!! JONG IN KIIIIIIM!!!” proud na proud na itinanghal ni kyungsoo sa mga tao ang kanyang mahal na asawa. may halo pang pagkumpas sa kanyang kamay! sabay palakpak at talon sa sobrang galak. naghiyawan naman ang mga studio audience nang ipakita sa camera ang asawa. hindi magkamayaw ang mga tao sa studio dala ng karisma ni jongin. tangay na tangay ang lahat!!! mukhang nagayuma rin ni jongin pati ang mga matatandang fanatics ni kuya wil.

 

“GWAPO NATIN P’RE AH. ILANG TAON KA NA JONGNI? AY! ANO? JONGNI NGA BA O JONGIN?” tanong ni kuya wil sa lalaking di niya sigurado kung ano ang pangalan.

 

“jongin po, kuya wil. malapit na po akong mag-25, kuya wil.” nahihiyang sagot ni kyungsoo sa host. nagtatakip talaga siya ng mukha dahil hindi masyadong nagugustuhan ang atensyong nakukuha.

 

“O. E SINONG MAS MATANDA SA INYO NI KYUNGSOO? SIYA BA?”

 

“ahh opo. siya po, kuya wil.”

 

“AHHH GANON BA, JONGIN. E NASABI PALA NI KYUNGSOO KANINA NA 8 YEARS NA KAYONG MAG-ASAWA. ANG TAGAL NA HA. SAAN KAYO NAGKAKILALA NG ASAWA MO?”

 

“ha? k-k-kuya wil?” nauutal utal na sagot nitong si jongin. gusto niyang sumagot pero nahihiya siyang magkwento. marami kasing tao. dagdag mo pa na naghihiyawan pa sa kanya ang mga ito.

 

“KYUNGSOO! NAHIHIYA ATA ‘TONG GWAPO MONG ASAWA MO! BA’T GANON?”

 

“ganyan lang po talaga si my labs, kuya wil! mahiyain sa una! pero ganito po kasi yon… bale nagkakilala po kami noong elementary kami. lagi kasi kaming magka-group sa mga dance contest sa school noon. tapos lagi rin kaming nananalo. hanggang sa naging best friends kami noong high school. tapos boom! ayon… hehehehehe” kwento ni kyungsoo kay kuya wil.

 

“ABA! SO PAGSAYAW PALA ANG TALENT MO RITO, KYUNGSOO???”

 

“ha? hindi po! nagsasayaw lang po talaga ako nung maliit pa ako. pero singer po talaga ako.”

 

“AHH GANON BA. PERO TEKA, BAGO MO IPAKITA ANG TALENT MO. ANO MUNANG MENSAHE MO PARA SA IYONG MISTER NA SI JONGIN?”

 

“ahhh… kuya wil… mensahe ko lang kay jongin ay sala—”

 

“KYUNGSOO! WAG KA SA AKIN TUMINGIN! KAY JONGIN MO SABIHIN!”

 

“ay! sorry, kuya wil! hahHHAhahaahha. uhm… ano… ah… mahal ko… uhm… ahhh… my labs… thank you ha. ang swerte ko talaga sa ‘yo. blessing ka talaga sa akin. almost 10 years na tayo at thank you kasi nandito ka pa rin sa tabi ko—"

 

cue: ma-dramang piano music

 

“—hindi mo ako iniiwan. k-ka-kahit na minsan ang hirap ng buhay. minsan kulang yung budget natin sa araw araw. pero ikaw, hindi mo ako binibigyan ng sakit sa ulo. ang sipag mo pang mag-trabaho. t-th-thank you rin kasi inaalagaan mo kami nang maayos ng mga anak mo. thank you talaga, jongin. kahit lagi-lagi kong s-s-sinasabi ‘to. hindi ako mapapagod na sab-sab-sabihing, mahal kita… aaaaaaaAhHHh! kuya wil naman eh! ba’t kasi may ma-dramang tugtog! napaiyak tuloy ako!!!” maluha-luhang sabi ni kyungsoo sa tunay na damdamin para sa asawa. kaya siya naiiyak ay dahil sa masayang masaya siya sa araw na ito.

 

“AWWWWH… HAY… ANG SARAP NAMAN MARINIG YON. NAKAKATUWA NAMAN KAYO KYUNGSOO. E SI JONGIN BA? ANONG MENSAHE MO PARA SA IYONG ASAWANG SI KYUNGSOO?”

 

hindi pa man nailalapit ni jongin ang mikropono sa kanyang bibig ay nagsimula na namang magsihiyawan ang kanyang mga “fans.” lalo tuloy nahihiyang magsalita si jongin. pero para sa asawa’t mga anak ay makakaya niya ito.

 

“ah... kyungsoo, mahal ko—”

 

cue: ma-dramang piano music

 

hindi pa nga nangangalahati sa sasabihi’y agad na nangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni jongin. pinipigilan niyang maluha dahil ayaw niyang magkalat at tuluyang mapaiyak sa harap ng marami.

 

“—s-salamat sa iyo, my labs. salamat talaga kasi kung wala ka sa tabi ko, soo... hindi ko alam kung nasaan na ako ngayon. saka k-kung wala ka, baka walang taeoh, jongkyung at insoo sa mundong ‘to. thank you talaga, mahal. sa lahat... sa pagluluto, sa pag-aalaga, sa pag-aasikaso, sa pagmamahal. salamat, kyungsoo… MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA, KYUNGSOO ASAWA KO!!!” tinapos ni jongin sa isang sigaw ang kanyang mensahe para sa asawa. maluha-luha siyang lumapit sa kinatatayuan ng asawa saka ito niyakap nang mahigpit at dinampian ng halik sa labi. lalong naghiyawan ang mga tao sa studio habang biglang tumugtog ang paborito nilang love song ni kyungsoo na kinanta ni kuya wil, ang ikaw na nga... para silang nasa teleserye at feeling ni kyungsoo, natalbugan na nila ng kanyang asawa ang mga pinakasikat na tambalan sa kapuso network, ang dongyan at aldub. at dahil dito, tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni jongin.

 

“AWWWWWH. ANG DALAWANG TAO NGA NAMAN... KAPAG NAGMAMAHALAN... HAYYY NAPAKASWERTE NIYONG DALAWA KYUNGSOO AT JONGIN.” labis na tumaba ang puso si kuya wil sa palitan nila ng mensahe. pero hindi pa rin natigil ang hiyawan. at kitang kita na naman ni kuya wil ang kanyang mga wowowin dancers na nagsisitilian at kilig na kilig sa eksenang kanilang nasaksihan.

 

“OH. PA’NO BA YAN MGA GURLS? MAY ASAWA NA PALA YUNG LALAKING KANINA NIYO PA PINAGKAKAGULUHAN.”

 

“okay lang, wil! bagay naman silang dalawa! kinikilig kami sa kanila, kaya kami natili, wil! nakakakilig silang tignan! nakaka-inspire, wil” sagot ng isang dancer na totoong tuwang tuwa sa mag-asawa.

 

“NGA PALA, KYUNGSOO. MADALAS BANG NANGYAYARI ‘TO SA INYO?”

 

“alin po ‘yun, kuya wil?” tanong ni kyungsoo habang pupungas-pungas pa mula sa pagkakaiyak nilang mag-asawa.

 

“‘YUNG GANITO NA NAGKAKAGULO KAPAG NANDYAN KAYO NG ASAWA MO?”

 

“sanay na po kami, kapag pinagkakaguluhan kami. araw araw, sa palengke, ganito rin eksena. kaya todo higpit ang kapit ko dyan kay my labs. para alam nilang may asawa na siya. hehehehe.” siwalat ni kyungsoo na ikinakiliti na naman ng kuryusidad nitong si kuya wil.

 

“PERO KYUNGSOO, YUNG TOTOO. HA? HINDI NAMAN SA NANGHIHIMASOK AKO, PERO NAGKAROON NA BA NG PAGKAKATAON NAG-AWAY KAYO NG MISTER MO… DAHIL SA MARAMING NAGKAKAGUSTO SA KANYA???”

 

“noon po kuya wil, pero sobrang tagal na nun. mga bata pa kami, kuya wil… ‘yun pa ‘yung unang month namin bilang mag-boypren. dancer kasi siya nung highschool kami at sikat siya sa school kaya maraming gustong manghingi ng number nya. pero laging ‘yung number ko ang binibigay niya. tapos, kuya wil sasabihin niya dun sa mga babae na… i-text niyo muna boypren ko kung papayag siya… loko loko e! pero ngayon po kuya wil, wala po. hindi na po namin pinag-aawayan ‘yung mga ganyan.”

 

“ABA. KAYA NAMAN SIGURO AY UMABOT NA KAYO SA MAHIGIT 8 YEARS. AT MAY TATLONG ANAK PA! ILANG TAON NA PALA YUNG MGA ANAK NIYO?”

 

“kuya wil, 8 years old na po ‘yung panganay naming si taeoh tapos… si jongkyung 6 years old po tapos si insoo, ‘yung bunso, malapit nang mag-5.”

 

“OKAY AH. MEDYO SUNOD SUNOD PERO SANA AY NAG-AARAL MABUTI ANG MGA ANAK NIYO! PERO NGAYON, ANO BANG TALENT ANG INIHANDA MO? YAN OH… MALAMANG, MAPAPANOOD KA PA NG MGA ANAK MO.”

 

“kAkANTA PO AKO KUYA WIL!!!”

 

“O SIGE, PALAKPAKAN NAMAN NATIN SI KYUNGSOO!”

 

tumunog na ang simula ng kanta ng awiting inihanda niya at siya’y lumakad na sa gitna ng entablado pero di pa rin nagpahuli si kyungsoo sa pagbati bago simulan ang pagkanta.

 

“mama, papa, jongin at sa mga anak ko! para sa inyo ‘tong kantang ‘to!”

 

—

 

matapos umawit ay masigabong palakpakan ang ibinigay sa kanya. at syempre, hindi mawawala rito ang kaabang-abang na pa-premyo mula kay kuya wil!

 

“BIGYAN NA NG JACKET YAN! 10,000 PESOS! AT NG CHERRY MOBILE PHONE!”

 

“woOoOOOoh! kuya wil! salamat po!!!” tuwang-tuwang isinuot ni kyungsoo ang jacket na may wowowin na nakasulat sa likod nito. ‘di pa rin mapigil sa kakapalakpak ang ating bida. masayang masaya siya.

 

at nagpatuloy ang palabas… sumunod ding ipinakilala ng mga nagsisigawang co-hosts ni kuya wil ang iba pang mga contestants. hindi na sila naglaro ng “song tanong” at napagpasyahan naman ni willie na paglaruin na lamang ang tatlo sa susunod na segment.

 

“DAHIL MAGAGALING KAYO. KAYONG TATLO NA LANG ANG MAGLALARO SA PERA O KAHON!!!” sigaw ni kuya wil kahit hindi naman talaga siya dapat na sumigaw…

 

—

 

sa kasamaang palad, hindi pinalad sina kyungsoo at iba pang contestants na maiuwi ang mega jackpot. pero tiniyak naman ni kyungsoo at ni jongin na uuwi silang masaya at nakangiti! sabik na sabik na silang makita ang mga anak na kanina pa naghihintay sa kanila. bago umuwi ay dumiretso muna sila sa andoks para bumili ng dalawang litson manok. siguradong masayang masaya ang hapunan ngayon!

“papaaaaaa!!! dada!!! nakita ko po kayo sa tv!” salubong ni jongkyung sa kanyang mga ama. miss na miss na nila ang dalawang tatay. napayakap din tuloy ang panganay na si taeoh at ang bunsong si insoo.

“kawa ko po nikain na kwayo ng twivi! dada! kwita ko po si papa!!! ni-kiss pa niya ikaw!!! sowi po dada, di ko natakpan eyes kwo…” sabi ng malambing nilang bunso na yakap yakap ngayon ni kyungsoo.

“na-miss ka ni dada bunso.” tugon sa anak sabay halik sa matabang pisngi nito.

“tara na!!! kumain na tayo! lalamig na ‘yung manok ko! marami pati kaming kwento ni dada niyo.” nakangiting pag-yaya ni jongin sa mag-anak.

 

—

 

at sa gabi ring iyon, napuno ng saya at galak ang kanilang payak na tahahan. hindi man nakapag-uwi ng bahay at lupa, isang milyon o kaya ng magarang sasakyan ang mag-asawa, masaya pa rin sila dahil buo at nagmamahalan ang kanilang pamilya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> waaaaAAAAAaaAAah salamaaaat at umabot ka rito... ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> salamat sa pagbabasa!!!
> 
> sobrang saya ko lang talaga!!! 
> 
> pero bago ka umalis, ano bang paborito mong parte sa kwentong ito??? (wow, parang si dora lang na nagtatanong kung ano paborito mong adventure...) kung wala ay okay lang. pero sana ay nakapag-iwan ako ng ngiti sa mga mukha mo yieeeee!!! charing
> 
> hahahahaha have a nice day~ (⌒ω⌒)ﾉ


End file.
